Distance sensors, e.g., for measuring distance to the vehicle in front or for parking, are usually mounted on an outer surface of a motor-vehicle component, for instance, on a bumper, using different installation devices. Three components are usually necessary for that purpose: an installation housing for the sensor, a contour ring and a spring element. The installation housing forms the mounting support for the sensor. The angular position of the sensor in the component, i.e., the bumper, of the motor vehicle is made possible by the contour ring, which also forms the adaptation to the contour of the bumper. Thus, different bumper contours require many different contour rings. The spring forms the fixation of the installation device in the bumper. Therefore, a large number of parts is necessary for many fields of application.
Published German patent document DE 196 21 964 describes an attachment according to the related art as a device for the location-variable attachment of a holder on a receiving part. In that case, a certain contour, stipulated beforehand, is necessary in the component or receiving part of the motor vehicle. A holder having a corresponding shape is inserted into it and fixed in position by a further component, a specially formed spring element.
Published German patent document DE 196 26 291 describes an attachment sleeve for ultrasonic transformers having self-locking attachment. This sleeve is inserted from outside through the receiving part or the bumper of the motor vehicle into a corresponding opening, and latched to it by retaining lips. By introducing a sensor, the retaining lips are additionally pressed outwards and secured. Different attachment sleeves are necessary for different thicknesses of the receiving parts.